Who Would Give Tim A Daughter
by Mrs Mackenzie Payne
Summary: Prequel to Tim's Baby Girl.


Who Would Give Tim A Daughter?

Chapter 1

After a long boozy night, on a cold winter's morning; Tim woke up. He had become better at dealing with is hangovers so the effects no longer bothered him as much as they probably should. It was the only thing he and Billy could do together and they did it well.

Walking out onto his front porch of his still newly built house, he notices the cold morning and how he was glad he was inside all night. Looking down; his heart dropped. Lying under a thin blanket, strapped into a car seat, was this beautiful newborn girl. Her lips were blue and cheeks tattooed with dry salty tears. Not knowing what to do; Tim unstrapped her and rushed inside to the slightly warmer house, hoping it wasn't too late. He felt slightly better when her cold fingers wrapped themselves into a fist, clutching his shirt. _What the hell?_ He thought. _I haven't slept with anyone since Lyla and that was…_

Sudden realisation hit him like a ton of bricks. This was Lyla's baby. This was his baby (if his maths was correct which in this case unlike many others he felt it was). This was the baby he'd always dreamt of and until minutes ago he had no idea she even existed.

"Hey Billy, look I need you to come over. I've got a situation. Noo I don't need a lawyer…at least not yet. Just come over; I'll explain everything later. Yep see ya soon." After hanging up the phone, he noticed the baby making signs of waking up. When she opened her eyelids, out came brown eyes that held a certain twinkle that only Riggins had. He had known this little girl less than an hour; yet he had never loved anything more in his life.

"It's open," he replied to the sound of knocking, not once taking his eyes of the baby. Billy walked out and almost passed out, "Guess it was only a matter of time Timmy, so who's the baby mama?" Billy insensitivity hurt Tim, who was he to judge; especially with his personal history. "Lyla and you know what Billy, I've known about her for 45 minutes and not once did I think she was just some mistake or something that was bound to happen sooner or later. Because she's my baby, she's my little girl. So if you can't accept that, get the fuck out."

Tim's outburst was shocking but knocked some well needed respect into Billy. "You're right, Tim. I'm sorry, I can't judge. Well what are we going to do? We can't act like this to each other anymore, hurt each other frequently then drink too much together and act like it never happened. We're not kids; hell we've both got kids. So whatever you need/want you've got it. I'm your brother, you're mine. We've got to act like it."

After that revelation, they sat together on the couch passing the little girl back and forth; bonding. All of a sudden, tears began flowing from the little girl and both realised that in their moments of family time, that they had nothing for her, no food or bottles; even clothes.

Strapping her back into the car seat; after wrapping her like a taco. The two men and baby heading off for the nearest grocery store. Deciding to split up, Billy tackled the food and bottle department while Tim cradled her in his arms in search for clothing.

Returning in search of Billy, he realised that he was just calling her 'her' or 'the baby'. It disturbed him. It made him feel like she wasn't a part of him. After only 2 hours, it was pretty clear that there was no way he was giving her up to anyone. "She needs a name!" Tim proclaimed. Billy was taken aback at his second sudden outburst that morning. "Sure, what are you going to name her?" Tim was yet to think of that part. He wanted some connection to Lyla to be in there somewhere whether she wanted his baby or not. "Chloe Lilliana Riggins, its pretty right…she's not going to hate me for that is she?" Tim didn't want to scar her for life, with a name that would make her the target of some bully. _Girls have enough to worry about, their name shouldn't be one of them._ He thought, "Tim where did you come up with that, it's kind of beautiful, it really suits her."

Feeling pretty happy with himself about his first decision as a parent. Tim decided it was time to go home, and get on with their lives. Dropping the pair off and helping them sort the groceries, Billy head off with the promise to be over later so that the rest of the Riggins clan could meet the newest addition.

After such a long and eventful morning, Tim felt the effects of drinking all night and finding a newborn on your front doorsteps. He was tired but so full of love and hope, just as he was when he was dating Lyla. Even when she would come back just for a one night stand. Although he doubted that would happen again.

Dressing his daughter in a warm fuzzy onesie, he warmed one of the bottles he had prepared with Billy's assistance earlier. "Hey baby girl, is someone hungry. Daddy made you a bottle. Shh shh." She latched on immediately, gulping every last drop. He realised as her eyes began to droop that he had nowhere to put her. In a split second decision, he reclined back to make himself comfortable, feeling his daughter snuggle into his chest. He rubbed her chest rhythmically, feeling the steady and even sleeping breaths she was taking. He too felt the after effects of being tired and a baby. That was the position they were found in four hours by the Riggins family coming to meet the newest addition. Baby and daddy asleep together.


End file.
